


🎭 "This Took Several Years Off Of My Life," 🎭 A Sanders Sides Shortfic 🎭

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comment about it, Dad Jokes, Dialogue, Family, Fanfiction, Gen, Humour, I made a collection of bad dad jokes but scrapped that part of the fic smh, Oneshot, Original Headcanons, Platonic DLAMP - Freeform, Platonic DRLAMP - Freeform, Platonic Moxiety, Platonic PolySanders - Freeform, Remus And Roman Are the only ones who can conjure " the imagined" in the mindscape, Remus Mentioned In Passing, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Ship, Theatre, We got the Imagined, Y'all if you want to know about it, Y'all were missing out on some ICONIC content, Y'all when I was bored I made like a whole entire system for different types of people, comedy show, in the mindscape, joke, mindscape, platonic calm - Freeform, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Patton sighed as he made his way to the stage. The audience clapped as he awkwardly fixed the tie Logan gave him as it quietened down." Thank you for attending the National Dad Joke Championship of 2020," Patton announced with a few claps from the audience.Due to boredom, the Light Sides have decided to host a competition for who can tell the best dad jokes. Of course, Patton is not allowed to participate for obvious reasons but has been given the role of the announcer and judge.Even if Patton is not officially allowed to participate, he tries to sneak a few jokes into his speech.But it doesn't really work out like he thought they would...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Familial DRLAMP, Family - Relationship, platonic DRLAMP
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	🎭 "This Took Several Years Off Of My Life," 🎭 A Sanders Sides Shortfic 🎭

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Read The End Notes For Credits!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 170 Words
> 
> Character Count: 988 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 40 Seconds

Patton sighed as he made his way to the stage. The audience clapped as he awkwardly fixed the tie Logan gave him as it quietened down.

" Thank you for attending the National Dad Joke Championship of 2020," Patton announced with a few claps from the audience. 

This year they decided to place the imagined audience with the actual sides so attendance was unfortunately low. Conjuring hundreds of people who didn't fall under the category of uncanny valley was very tiring for Roman. No one trusted Remus to even have a hand in the creation of the Imagined so he was off of the list.

"It has been an honour to be holding this event for the last few years but before we begin, I shall give a speech," Patton said, remembering the formal language Logan suggested using.

"According to my cat, there are only three genders," Patton began. "Catgirls, Catboys and people who identify as Nyanbinary," Patton said.

No one laughed.

Virgil quickly rose from his seat in the box, leaning over the wall of the box in the theatre. 

" THAT TOOK SERVAL YEARS OFF OF MY LIFE!" Virgil screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> The Dialogue Was Created By @thatsmollfluff on Tumblr!
> 
> Besides Their Username Being Adorable, I Follow Them And Looking At His Content! He Usually Posts Memes Bordering On The Line Of Threatening, Crackhead Energy Or Gives You Anxiety About Fish. I'm Not Sure Which One I Prefer.
> 
> Besides That, He Is Quite An Icon!


End file.
